


The Volturi

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - groups [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of twilight headcanons, all centering around the volturi.





	1. Protective baby sister Aphrodite to Caius Volturi hc’s

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

aphrodite and caius weren’t even a year apart, though caius was slightly older than his younger sister.

despite their almost nonexistent age different, the two were fiercely protective of the other and were rarely apart.

when caius went missing for three days, aphrodite was frantic. she looked everywhere for him, barely eating or sleeping. their parents were long gone, out of the picture, and she was alone for the first time in her life. she had always had her big brother by her side. why had he left her? she stayed out of sight of everyone else in their small village, unsure of what would happen to her, a young woman alone. 

the whole time caius was burning, he worried for his sister. the burn was initially at the front of his mind; he couldn’t think of anything else. but as the burn continued and he got used to it, he started to remember who he was, and what was left behind. he worried for his sister, not knowing if she would be okay without him. he called out for her, wanting to know if she was near or okay. he never got a response. he didn’t know where she was, or where he was. 

once the burn ended and he realized he was something new now, he ran. he was stopped briefly, by the man that had taken him, and learned what he had become. he ran faster still, leaving the man behind. he felt his anger grow as he ran. was it safe to be around his sister? could she understand what he had become? would she still love him? could she still love him? could he protect her, now that he was like this? or had he become the thing she needed protecting from?

he found her, hiding in the alleys between the house that had once been their’s, and the butcher shop. she had been taking scraps whenever she could, but she had spent most of her time hiding, hoping that her brother would eventually reappear at their old home. 

he walked up to her cautiously, aware that he was different now, unsure if she would recognize him. she heard someone approaching, and burrowed further into the pile she was hiding in. 

“dite, it’s me,” he said, walking into the alley but keeping a safe distance. from her scent, he knew where she was hiding, but he didn’t want to frighten her by getting too close.

“caius?” she murmured, slowly beginning to climb out of the pile. “is that you?” she asked as she saw him.

“yes,” he said, taking another step back.

“oh caius!” she called, running the few steps to him and throwing her arms around him. she hugged him tight, feeling all her worries from the last few days melt away as she was reunited with her brother again. as long as they were together, everything was okay. 

caius stiffened in response. he laid his arms on her fragile body, terrified of hurting her. how did she not noticed how cold he was, or how hard his skin has become? did he not look as different as he felt he did?

aphrodite took a step back, and reached up to slap the back of his head. “where the hell were you?” she demanded. “i’ve been so worried!”

caius was taken aback. he didn’t know how she was so calm. “i, i’m sorry,” he started to stay. “i was taken, someone changed me, and i…”

“what do you mean, someone changed you?” she asked, grabbing his hand. “you’re still the same brother i love, right?” she asked in worry.

“he made me a vampire,” caius blurted out. aphrodite dropped his hand and stepped back in shock. her people had legends of the vampires, of the cold ones that haunted their lands, but she herself had never believed them. they were just stories that kept children afraid of the forest, and safe in the village. they couldn’t be real. but as she looked at her brother, she saw too much of the legends in them. the skin that looked almost translucent, how hard his skin had felt when she grabbed his hand, how cold it was when she hugged him. she looked up into his eyes for the first time, and noticed how red they were.

“so, the legends are true?” aphrodite asked, trying to match up the brother she knew and loved with the monster from the legends she had heard her whole life. did they have to be monsters? or could they still be the good, loving siblings they were? traveling together, protecting the other, and never be separated again?

“yes,” caius said, so quietly aphrodite could barely hear it. “i just wanted to let you know that i hadn’t left you by choice. but i won’t risk hurting you, so i can’t see you again.” he turned to leave.

“wait!” aphrodite called, running to him and grabbing his hand again. he stopped and turned around, wanting to know what his sister’s last words to him would be. “you’re not leaving me again. make me one too,” she said, resolve hardening in her eyes.


	2. Big brother! Caius Volturi and Little sister Aphrodite Volturi headcanons?

caius is basically super angry all of the time and literally always down for a fight. the other guards will actually fight with him for practice. it drives aro crazy, but he allows it because it keeps cauis from trying to pick more dangerous fights.

the only person he’s never angry with is his little sister aphrodite. after he was changed and realized what he had become, he went back for her. he changed her too, knowing that she would have a better life with him than what they left behind.

cauis hadn’t been reborn with any special gift, and didn’t know such a thing was possible. 

but aphrodite, she was really something. she had always been a loving and kind child, able to talk and befriend anyone. but this ability seemed to intensify after she was changed. people seemed drawn to her, unable to help wanting to be her friend.

the two traveled together, brother looking out for his sister. his ambition kept them safe, except when another coven upset him. it was always up to aphrodite to keep the peace. she had yet to fail.

eventually they found aro. aprodite originally didn’t want to join them; she found aro’s demeanor and treatment of other vampires, and people, to be uncomfortable. but caius was attracted to aro’s power, so they eventually joined. 

aphrodite avoided aro as much as possible as caius rose through the ranks to join aro as leader. she chose instead to spend her time with alec and jane. she was still older then them, but only by a few years and she found them easiest to connect with.

whenever caius wasn’t with aro and marcus or his wife, he was with aphrodite.

they did many things together, like read and explore the city and nearby places.

once, without telling aro, they traveled to london and spent a month there exploring every part of the city. they made it a game to see who could find the weirdest street names.

caius would never tell anyone, but around the 18th century aphrodite got really into art, especially painting. she made caius take her to any art museum she could find. she loved finding the different paintings and connecting the different eras of art together.

at one of the first museums, caius showed her the statues the greeks built of the goddess they called aphrodite. “look, they knew how wonderful you would be and immortalized it in their art,” he told her. from that point on she made it a point to see how many statues and paintings of the goddess she was named for she could find. 

she had yet to find any art of a man or god called caius, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

eventually, she decided that if no one else would immortalize the goodness that was her brother, she would. caius posed for painting after painting, loving how intense she would get when she was concentrating on getting the colors of his eyes or texture of his gown just right.


	3. Big sis! Millicent dating Caius x annoying younger siblings Jane and Alec

millicent is the older sister of jane and alec

after the twins were changed, they asked aro to turn their older sister as well. although she wasn’t suspected of being witches like her younger siblings, the townspeople were still suspicious of her, especially after her sibling’s disappearance. they believed she had something to do with it, and it was only a matter of time before they found something to make their accusations stick. 

although she does not have an official ability, she found was extremely quick-witted and quickly adapted to vampire life. to was also extremely good at strategizing; aro found her helpful when planning his executions so he was happy to keep her around. she was also only one of the few people capable of helping control the twins, especially in the beginning.

the more time she spent with aro, the more time she spent with caius as the three leaders were usually together. eventually, they started hanging out together alone.

alec and jane noticed how much millicent seemed to prefer caius, and quickly realized the two had begun a relationship.

while they loved their sister dearly, they also enjoyed playing pranks on and messing with her, as younger siblings tend to do. 

one day, jane was the one to tell caius that millicent liked him. the four were hanging out around the city, and jane told him. if she could have, millicent would have gone bright red. caius laughed (it was the first time jane had seen him do that) and asked jane and alec if they could give him and millicent a moment alone. 

not many people know because she doesn’t do this often, but jane is actually able to adjust the “pain” her power causes. aro usually has her use it on full blast, but she can adjust it so it feels more like a small pinch. she’ll use it on caius or millicent whenever jane sees the two acting particuarly romantic... it ruins the moment and she finds it hilarious.

alec likes to randomly hide caius’s things. caius can always tell it was him by the scent, and has asked millicent multiple times if she could talk to alec and get him to stop. she says she will, but she secretly finds it hilarious. she sometimes helps alec hide things.


	4. How caius and Millicent met each other

millicent is the older sister of jane and alec.

they disappeared without a trace one day, when the townspeople were beginning to throw more accusations at them. the “witch twins” they were called.

millicent grew worried the longer they went without contact, but she figured they ran off to somewhere safe. they had always been a smart pair, and millicent hoped they knew what to do to be safe on their own.

two months after their disappearance, millicent was having trouble sleeping one night when she heard a sound in the small house she had once shared with her siblings. with them gone, and their parents dead, it was now empty, and therefor always quiet.

millicent went into the main room of the house and stopped in her tracks. she hadn’t expected to see them again. tears began streaming down her face as she ran to hug her siblings.

they hugged her back, and then stepped back far too quickly.

“why are you so cold?” millicent asked. “i’ll grab some blankets for you. and get a fire going,” she said, standing up and going turning to walk towards the stove. before she could take more than the first step, a man she hadn’t noticed before stopped her. he was pale as the winter’s snow, with hair that contrasted like an ink stain against his skin. 

“that won’t be necessary. we won’t be staying long,” the man said.

“we want you to come with us,” alec said.

“it’s going to hurt for a few days, but after that we’ll always be together,” jane added.

“what are you saying? i don’t understand,” millicent asked.

“we’ll explain soon. but we need to go now. the young ones can’t be seen by anyone,” the man said. before millicent could respond, he picked her up and then they were moving.   
the man must have been running, but the speed was inhuman. millicent couldn’t make sense of her surroundings as they moved.

suddenly, they stopped. she was now in a room, made of stones. jane and alec where there with her. the man set her down next to a small bed. 

“this is aro,” jane began to explain. “he saved us from that town, and now he’s going to save you too.”

“we’re vampires now,” alec added. millicent knew of the stories, and she believed. she looked at her siblings now, seeing changes she hadn’t noticed before. their skin looked hard, and was free of the small cuts, bruises, and other random small injuries they gathered as playful yet clumsy children. their features had changes slightly. they had always been beautiful children, but now they seemed even more beautiful. now that they were in light, millicent noticed the biggest change of all, unsure how she had missed it before. their eyes were red, bright red, brighter than she would have thought possible. as the realization hit her, millicent lost her balance.two small sets of ice cold hands caught her before she hit the stone.

millicent woke to pain, a burning pain. she screamed, and her siblings, sitting by her side, rushed to her. they apologized for her pain, telling her that it would be over soon. the man they had called aro was nowhere to be seen.

three days later, the burning stopped. “is it over?” millicent asked, once she realized the burning was gone. or not quite gone, but it had severely lessened, and was only in her throat now. 

“yes,” jane said, taking her hand. millicent stood up.

“aro wanted us to take you to him and the other leaders when you woke,” alec told her.

“leaders?” millicent asked.

“we’re part of the volturi. they’re the kings of the vampire world. they set the laws, and punish those who break them. aro recruited us to join him when he learned what we could do,” jane said.

“aro is the leader, and two other vampires called marcus and caius rank just below him,” alec added, answering millicent’s question. he took her other hand, and led her out of the room. they began walking down a hallway, passing a few other rooms. at the end of the hallway, they stopped in front of a grand set of doors. 

“aro,” jane said. “her transformation is complete.”

“bring her in!” millicent heard a voice call through the door. jane reached to open the doors, and they stepped into the room. waiting inside were three men: the dark haired man that had been with the twins, and two others she didn’t recognize. one of them had dark hair like the first man, but the third had light blonde hair that almost matched his skin.

“welcome to the volturi,” the other black haired man said.

“thank you,” millicent said. “i’m millicent, the older sister of jane and alec.”

“we know!” aro responded, stepping forward to look at millicent more closely. “you’re all these two have talked about since they joined us. they demanded you join as well. we’re happy to have you here. these are my brothers, marcus and caius.” he pointed first to the black haired man, and then the blonde one.

“come. i’ll take you on a tour of the castle, and explain to you the rules of our coven,” caius said, stepping forward and taking millicent’s hand.


	5. formal ocassion

every year, the volturi has a celebration to commemorate the official day they formed as a group to protect the vampire world. they celebrate with a grand ball. they invite every vampire they are aware of the existence of. most actually don’t come, but aro never fails to invite every single one. they have some of the best human musicians in to play music all hours of the night; the ball lasts through the night and into the next morning.

they have it in the grand ballroom in the center of their palace in volterra, where aro and his closest associates have their meetings. the rest of the volturi, human servants included, are never allowed in this room except for this ball. aro has his guards spend the week prior to the beginning of the ball decorating and cleaning it. vampires typically don’t make too big of a mess, but he wants it spotless for the big event. he takes out his best works of art and other priceless items from his various collections and hus them hung or otherwise displayed around the room.

the entire volturi is forced to be there. most don’t mind, as it’s a fun way to hangout that doesn’t involve as much of the doom and gloom as constantly being trapped in the volterra castle with the same vampires day in and day out for millennia. they all get elaborate ballgowns or tuxes to wear to the event, per aro’s orders that they all look their best.  
they spend the evening talking, laughing, and dancing. punchbowls of blood are kept in the center of the room, as well as a large food spread for the musicians to eat and drink   
from if they get hungry while playing, and want to take a short break.

aro and caius spend the evening with their wives, usually dancing, but occasionally talking about their plans for the upcoming year, or what the wives have been working on in their tower. marcus spends the night off to the side, not really participating in anything. occasionally, another member of the guard will try to talk to him or otherwise get him to join in on the festivities, but they rarely succeed.

corin is happy to have the night off from guarding the wives, and spends the time flitting about the party, interacting with everyone, but especially the new vampires. she’s still hoping to find a mate after all the time; someone to keep her company in the tower with the wives, or to get her away from the volturi finally. 

jane and alec spend the evening running around, finding various ways to prank the vampires and the few humans in the room. they constantly wait until the musicians are on break and sneak up on them to scare them, or try to play their instruments if they’re left unguarded (somehow, they’ve never broken one!). alec will occasionally send out his fog to temporarily blind someone, then quickly run away before they spot him. jane sets her power to its “low” setting and sends small shocks to people.they barely hurt, but it’s just enough to be annoying.


	6. Freedom Break

Aro sat on the floor on the throne room, alone. He wasn’t usually, but he had wanted to be this time. What a mistake. They were long gone, and he couldn’t erase the sorrow on his face because of it. He didn’t even bother to readjust his disheveled robe or untangle his long hair. 

Another vampire was walking into the room. The sounds were barely there, but they were easy for him to pick out. He could’ve used smell to tell who it was, but he didn’t care. The door opened and Caius walked in. when he saw Aro sitting on the floor, he darted forward, worried his creator had been hurt. He moved to call for the guards, but Aro waved him off.

“Don’t bother, brother,” Aro said, refusing to look up.

“What the hell happened? Should I sound the alarm? Why are you…” Aro cut him off. Nothing Caius would have to say was going to fix this.

“The kids, they ambushed me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Caius asked.

“Jane and Alec. They attacked, and left.” Caius paused in disbelief, and then looked around. The tiny nuisances were never far from Aro, no matter what. He looked around but he couldn’t see them anywhere in the room. He listened, but they couldn’t be heard nearby. Their scent was present in the room, but it was a few hours old at least.

“They’re gone?” Caius asked again, in disbelief. Aro just nodded. Caius took another moment to look around, weighing what he was about to say.

“It’s about time,” he finally said.

“Excuse me?” Aro asked.

“Aro, they are literal children. You’ve been grooming them for centuries, ignoring the immortal children laws that you are so desperate to inforce. You stole them from their home and turned them into monsters. It’s about time they got away from you.” All the anger seemed to have left him. He was practically radiating with joy, knowing that they had finally earned the life they deserved. He wasn’t sure where they would or could go, but he hoped they would be safe. And maybe he could help them.

“Brother…” Aro started, but he had no idea how to respond to Caius’s accusations.

“I’m not your brother anymore. I’m gone, too,” Caius said. He turned to leave, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of the throne room. He followed the scent of Jane and Alec, hoping that they may have room for a third vampire with them on their quest for freedom. He left Aro sitting alone in the throne room, one more lonely king leading the vampire world.


End file.
